


I Love Being Around You

by winchesters_and_watson



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: mentions of weed use, so it might be wrong, sorry about that, spring break au, which i know nothing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_and_watson/pseuds/winchesters_and_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically two boys fall in love during spring break</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Being Around You

Calum felt really good, walking down the beach in his novelty shirt with the sleeves cut off and his Raybans. It might’ve been all the beers and fruity drinks he had, but it was probably the boy he met at the beginning of the week waiting for him at their private spot.

He didn’t really anticipate meeting anyone when he drove down to Cancun with his two best friends, who he’s barely seen all week as they found girls and he found a gorgeous curly haired boy with dimples so deep he could probably swim in the them.

Yet here he was, flirting with this girl who has almost an endless supply of the weed he and the waiting boy wanted to put to good use. He was doing everything he could, smiling sweeter and leaning in closer and batting his eyelashes. And he knew it’d work - he was good looking and quite fit.

And right he was, he grabbed it, and then kissed the poor girl on the cheek, then leaving to his secret spot with his secret boy.

**

“Hungry?” his secret boy asked, showing the display of chips, candy and drinks he had collected for their night together. “Also, perfect timing, the sun should set in a little less than an hour,” his golden haired boy beamed, getting up to greet the brown haired boy with a kiss.

The boy who, ‘isn’t Asian, goddamnit, but Kiwi’ as he explained to everyone smiled back. “I don’t know how you do it, Ashton Irwin, getting me to succumb to these romantic gestures.” he half-heartedly complained.

“Oh shut up, you big idiot. You only do it because I’m a good lay,” Ashton sarcastically replied as both boys situated themselves on the blanket Ashton had set up earlier. 

“I’m not that low,” Calum started, quickly adding, “you also cuddle after sex!” He laughed, watching Ashton giggle and shake his head. “Besides, you only put up with me because I provide you with what you really want,” he insisted, holding up his prize from earlier. “And I even remembered this!” he proudly showed his pipe, a small vibrantly colored thing and a lighter. 

In response, the hazel eyed boy dramatically gasped, putting a hand to his head, exclaiming, “My hero!” laughing a little bit too hard at his own joke. Calum couldn’t help but look at him fondly. 

“Shut up, and start smoking, idiot,” he suggested, tossing the needed supplies at the still laughing boy who used it right as he got them, then handing them over to the other boy on the blanket, both switching sides until it was all used up, which didn’t take long because it seriously was in high demand and you can only flirt for so much.

And if Calum thought Ashton was giggly sober, he was shocked to find out the smiley boy could giggle even more. Although, he couldn’t really say too much about it, because about five minutes into the high, both boys were laughing uncontrollably until Calum noticed the sun going down.

“Ash, Ashy shut up! We’re supposed to watch the sunset togetheer,” he whined, until he was silenced with Ashton’s promises that they’d watch it as he was pulled in for a cuddle so they could watch the colors over the ocean in their special spot.

And at that, both boys sat quietly in a silent contentment that let them just sit and think, while listening to the sounds of the ocean and each others breathing.

When the sun was almost down, Calum abruptly stood up, holding out a hand for the older boy who was still sitting. 

“What are you doing?” Ashton questioned, looking up at a hand and very attractive boy with a smirk on his face.

“Get up, I wanna dance,” he pressured.

Ashton rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who wanted to watch! Besides, we don’t have any music,” he reasoned.

And then it was Calum’s turn to roll his eyes. “I’ll sing to you then. But there’s a beautiful sunset and ocean in my view and an even more beautiful boy I could be dancing with,” he debated, knowing he would win. So when the barely taller boy stood up and put his arms around the waist of a begging man, he wasn’t completely shocked.

Putting his arms around Ashton’s neck and pulling him closer, he softly began to sing,

“Give me more loving than I’ve ever had,   
make it all better when I’m feeling sad,  
tell me I’m special even when I know I’m not,”

Ashton was floored. The night they met, the boys had stayed up till sunrise talking about everything and anything inbetween, and he couldn’t recall Calum mentioning music. Which was strange, because his voice was probably the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard, so he surely must know he’s good, so wouldn’t he have brought it up? Ashton was sure he had the entire conversation memorized, he would’ve picked up on it. 

“You make it easy,  
it’s easy as 1,2,  
1,2,3,4  
there’s only one thing  
two do,  
those three words  
four you …”

And then suddenly the singing boy was cut off when lips were pushed against his. He totally kissed back though, forgetting the song completely as he felt more tongue action, as he slightly leaned up into the kiss and falling into it.

And they kissed for what seems like hours, but it was probably only a minute or two because both ran out of breath, and Ashton pulled away panting.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?!” he questioned, almost hitting the younger boy for not sharing his talents, watching as he turned bright red.

Nervously chuckling and looking down, Calum quietly responded with, “because it’s not usually in front of people..” trailing off and tentatively looking up to see Ashton’s for the first time since the kiss.

And then the usually giggly boy realized he saw a rare sight - an insecure Calum Hood. So he gingerly kissed all over his face, and when he was done, he looked him right in the eye, as he soothingly said, “Thank you for letting me be your audience, babe. But you were fantastic and I know you’re shy about it, but you’ve seriously got some chops, dude. And I’m a music major, so I’d like to think I know those gifted.” he ended, his note lighter than that he started with.

“Really?” Calum asked, immediately brightening up, ignoring all traces of insecurity and doubt he just had.

Ashton smiled affectionately at the now smiling boy, confirming the assertion he just made as he lied down. Calum quickly went to lay by him for a cuddle to now watch the stars since the sun had set. 

“Thank you so much, Ash. For everything,” Calum started, pausing so he could kiss the bigger spoons cheek. “Seriously. But spring break is ending soon, and I’m gonna miss you like hell,” thinking he ended on a seriously negative note, but his words came out before he could even process what he was saying.

But the reply he received shocked him. “Then don’t,” were the two words he heard, causing him to sit up and look at Ashton, confusion and surprise written all over his face.

“What?” he barely whispered, still sitting.

And then it was Ashton’s turn to sit up, but his new position done in confidence. “You don’t have to miss me, this doesn’t have to end,” he prompted, staring into the doubtful yet hopeful brown eyes. “Be my boyfriend. Yeah, the new situation will be new and probably a little difficult as we work our way into each others normal lives, but isn’t it worth it?” He paused, gently grabbing Calum’s face. “I’ve never been so close to anyone in my life, Calum Hood. You know more about me than my brothers, and I’ve only known you for a week! Just.. let’s give it a try. I guess what I’m trying to say is … will you be my boyfriend, Calum?”

And all he could do was nod. Because Ashton had said some really smart things, a lot of stupid things, and things that made Calum smile which he all remembered, but this was all of those things combined. He couldn’t even think of a response, so he didn’t try. So he nodded, but then he kissed the boy who asked him, putting every single fiber of love into the kiss that he could.

And he was kissed back with all of the passion could muster.

**

And Ashton was right. At first, it was really difficult for the two to adjust to life with a boyfriend at first. Calum, back home in had soccer practice and school he had to study for, and Ashton home in LA, was constantly playing the drums to perfect his skills since that was his major and to audition for bands.

But they made it work. 

There was a lot of struggles for both boys. There was annual stress with finals, days without talking since they were both so busy with extra curriculars, nothing was easy for the two, and eventually having to go into the real workplace with added stress.

But they made it work.

And Calum couldn’t help but think that was more true as he danced as Mr. Calum Hood-Irwin for the first time in his life, with all of his loved ones surrounding him, the love of his live beaming to the song he sang all those years back on some beach during spring break.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my silly little fic. This work was written for Nicole (tumblr user calumcuddled) and Kennedy (tumblr user obeycal). Find me on tumblr at calums-lipring.


End file.
